How to Love a Friend
by Aishoujo
Summary: Takes place after Sparks Will Fly. After the Hoedown, Tristan is all set to focus on his life and Maya. Too bad Miles is not ready to break their friendship no matter how much he tried to kick or argue. TRILES, ZAYA


I heard my name called - more like whispered - as I shut my locker door and turned to the speaker. I almost ran into him. Blinking in surprise, I looked up and into the eyes of Miles Hollingworth who stared down at me, unmoving, despite how close we were.

Quickly backing up towards my locker, I turned both sides for an exist. But as I heard my name ascending out of his soft rose lips, I couldn't help but look forward and into his. The strong urge to leave quickly dying, "What?" I asked plainly, what? I had no intention to be nice to this man, "What do you want?"

He responded like he didn't know, "What's with the hostility? I thought we were friends."

"I'm not friend's with jerks." I retaliated, noticing the flicker of anger in his eyes, "Especially not stupid jerks."

Though as quickly as it came, it was gone and a firm frown covered his face, his beautiful pale white fa- " Tristan, just because me and Maya aren't dating anymore does not mean we can't be friends."

I looked at him like he grew two heads. At the same time, I planned a quick escape if he did actually lash out. The events of the Hoedown three weeks before came to my mind - the man held a toy gun to Zig's head and passed it off as a real one. Of course, Winston had tried to explain the story, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Neither would I. Who does that? "I told you, I don't want to be friend's with you."

The thought of Maya came to my head - and how I told myself I would protect her no matter what.

He grabbed the side of my arm as I turned to leave. I shrugged his arm away quickly, but he didn't waver no matter what kind of bitch I was playing, "For goodness sakes, why can't you just leave me alone?"

He tried to argue, "I thought you liked me!" Causing me to pause, and waiting for what he was about to say, "I didn't treat you any different. I always treated you with the same love and respect - as my best friend - as someone who kissed me - and yet you -"

"That was your decision, not mine!" I quickly whined after looking around to see if anyone was looking. I proceeded to glare at him for failure to use his indoor voice, "Besides.. That ship sailed a long time ago, let it go."

But he had no intention to, as I turned to leave and was no longer surprised that he was following me like a ravage dog, barking up a storm.

"And how about Maya?" My interest perked at the sound of her name, "You're still friend's with her, are you not?"

Where was he going with this? "Yeah, so?"

"-Despite going out with the guy you liked."

My anger grew as I turned to glare at him and he stopped too - right in front of me. I had half a mind to slam him into the lockers behind me, you know.. If I could actually take him.

"Don't throw that in my face!"

"Why not?"

I bit my lip and screamed, "Because it's just not the /fucking/ same!" It was not her fault we had the same taste in men.

"Obviously if she tried to steal every man of yours, she is not a real friend."

I was ready to pounce on him, but knowing I couldn't, began stomping my feet over the ground aggressively, yelling, "Shut up, shut up!" Ignoring the look of passersby.

"You don't see me making out with some random french dude Winston liked especially in front of him."

This made me pause, and stand up straight. I stared at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, and I couldn't help but - only mine sounded more hesitant, more nervous. And it didn't stop my frustration at him.

"It's.. different, okay?"

"How so?" He was really starting to get on my nerves.

I never had many friend's growing up so when Maya and Tori came along, I struggled to hold onto them no matter how many fights we got into - or them. Besides, it wasn't like she was the first one to do so, "Look, I promised myself I would never fight my friend's over a boy, I just.."

"You just what, Tristan?"

My name on his lips made me flinch, want to run and hide. I knew I had to get out of there.

"I just.. I have to go."

He took a step forward as I went straight back and he moved to trap me in between the lockers. I felt my heart stammer with how close we were, "No stop." He grumbled, "Let's talk about this."

Was he.. I couldn't feel myself breath, couldn't - need puffer, "I.. can't.." I whimpered, throwing him off and despite how strong he was, he backed away. I slid out of there quickly, running, crying, "I can't!"


End file.
